Enough
by sundroptea
Summary: Raven saw something she shouldn't have seen. It's affecting her more than she'd like to admit. [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I can only thank the people who do for having done so. Profusely and without any trace of shame. Repeatedly.

Robin/Raven implied.

Author's Note at the end this time.

* * *

"Blue color is everlastingly appointed by the Deity to be a source of delight." John Ruskin

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Calm now, Raven. Focus.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

This is meditation. It isn't hard. You can't remember a time when it was. You are the master of control. So start controlling.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Okay. Sit down, sift through your emotions, find the ones that are troubling you and sort them out. Just find your center, find your peace.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

God, all I can see is blue. All I can focus on is blue. _His blue._

No Raven! Think about nothing. Feel nothing. Examine, don't experience. Look at the events of the day and reflect. Dissect the disturbance, analyze it objectively, and _make it go away_.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

I shouldn't have done it. I know that now; it's easy to say now. Just like it's easy to say that I had no idea what I was doing when it happened. (blue) I only wanted to ask him a question, that's it, I swear I never meant – no!

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Calm down, dammit! He knows it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault. (so blue and so _surprised_) He isn't mad, you don't think. You couldn't possibly have known that he would be in there, like _that_.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Don't think about blue. Don't think about the heirloom Azarath raven statuette that just exploded. Think about…

Think about… God, you should know this!

Right! Think about serenity. Think about balance.

Don't think about _him_.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

I did knock. I did!

"Robin, are you there? I have to ask you something!"

And I called for him. I gave him ample time to get himself together. How was I to know that he – no!

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Why aren't you concentrating? Meditation is about application, determination, awareness… Not the color of your team leader's eyes!

"Dammit!"

I never intended to barge in on him. It honestly never occurred to me that he would be out of uniform, out of his mask, _vulnerable._ I've always half assumed he showered in it. But in all the idle wondering I did about what lay behind his defenses I would have under no circumstances tried to breech them. It's his right to have walls and privacy and secrets.

Annnnnnnd there went the bar in the closet, exploded in a jet of black energy. I can tell from the multilayered thumps that followed it; thumps meaning my entire wardrobe was now scattered across the floor.

I, out of everyone here and probably everyone anywhere, know that sometimes it's better to just keep people out for their own good. And never has this been more clear to me than right now, with half of my room in shards around me, and the incredible unexpected blue coating the inside of my mind. I should have never seen what I did. It wasn't meant for me. It hasn't brought me anything but grief and distraction.

I walked in and he was there, his mask in his hand and his eyes (_his eyes!_) on mine. They were so wide and so him that I couldn't take it. My question about training died in my throat and after a moment where my mouth opened and my blood pressure shot through the **roof** I turned and fled like a pathetic little girl.

His eyes are blue enough to break your heart.

I don't understand how it happened. I _knocked_. I swear I did! I knocked, and I called, and there had to have been enough time for him to fix his mask on, even if it was the only thing he had on.

When I opened the door, and met the blue, he was surprised. But what's bothering me, what's keeping me from meditating, what's causing me to destroy half of my most treasured possessions is that he didn't _just_ look surprised.

He looked… pleased.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

His eyes are blue enough to break your heart.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, and thank you to everyone who read and especially reviewed 'Observation.'

Terra: I'm sorry if I confused you. Then ending was meant to illustrate that the rest of the team chose to let them enjoy what they had without interference, even though they could have called them on it and forced them to admit their relationship. Thank you for your compliment and your review, though.

AinoMinako: Thank you:)

night-angel: I'm glad you liked it.

myself: I can't wait to see it either!

vegie-gurl: I like Starfire. I can't write her as a bitch, because I just don't think she could be one. She's too nice for that.

This is again ridiculously short and I'm sorry about that. I have a great many ideas for longer works, but getting them down on paper is proving difficult. I have scenes and snippets and nothing post-worthy. This is just a one-shot that came to me. I like the image of Raven sitting in her room with various items zooming around and exploding while she tries to deal with her flustered state. I hope you enjoyed.

Sheesh. This author's note is almost as long as the story itself. I really will work on that.


End file.
